


you intoxicate me

by starlitren



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Happy, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitren/pseuds/starlitren
Summary: Just one more look at youMy heart has been hypnotised





	you intoxicate me

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, im back and this time with a smut!! this is my first time ever writing a smut so i hope i haven't done a bad job

_**“At night we could slow dance around the full moon, and I would still feel as though the sun came back up too soon.”** \- Brianna Pastor_

 

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_ , the thought passed through his head as he stared at the boy next to him, the two of them sitting next to each other on the empty bleachers. The boy had been gazing and the sunset colored sky with a wistful look. They stayed like that for some time until the boy suddenly stood up, a gleam in his eyes.

  Moments after, Jongin found himself being dragged through alleys, both of them glowing under street lights and last signs of dusk. He glanced at their connected hands, fingers firmly interlaced. The boy's fair skin contradicting to Jongin’s bronze, tanned tone. _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_. But Jongin had already fallen, just a second after his dark but warm eyes landed on him, on a first day of summer. He was dancing all by himself in an empty park, midnight long behind them. Jongin watched 'till the end, his moves fluid, but sharp; elegant, yet messy at the same time. He was captivated by a beautiful stranger.

  They were still walking, going somewhere, the road too familiar. Yugyeom turned his head around, and smiled at him so alluringly, Jongin couldn't do anything but stare. He glanced at the long legs clad in black skinny jeans, then further up at the deeply opened shirt, portraying soft, milky skin and collarbones that always made him gulp.

  _Got your chemicals all in my veins._

  A recognisable house and the yard came into the view and Jongin smiled at the familiarity of it all. His heart sped up. 

* * *

   Eager, yet light touches. Greedy, impatient kisses. Close, but not there yet. _Close ain't close enough 'till we cross the line_ . Tanned hands gripping skinny hips, bringing the two bodies as close as possible, with no space left to breathe in between. _“You intoxicate me,”_ slipped through Jongin’s mouth, whispered close to Yugyeom's ear, his breath fanning the soft skin. He just took Jongin’s face into his palms and kissed harder. The older boy responded with just as much passion.

  _“Just like nicotine, heroine, morphine...”_ was murmured into the long neck, white skin marked and slightly bruised. But there had been no complaints, only noises of pleasure. Jongin _thrilled_ at these sounds, releasing his own grunts as long fingers tugged the back of his hair. As he nipped the thin skin around collar bones, noises got more _needy_ . _“I'm a fiend and you're all I need,”_ Yugyeom whispered. 

  _The temperature’s rising in here._

  Jongin picked the younger up, pushed him against the wall and put his long legs around his own hips. Yugyeom choked out a silent moan and tugged Jongin’s hair when their crotches unintentionally brushed against each other. The older just grunted, his hands tightly holding the slim waist. He slowly slipped them under the thin shirt while leaving wet kisses all over the other’s neck and shoulders. Yugyeom’s grip on his hair was stronger, resulting in louder whines and groans. 

  Jongin grazed his fingertips over a tattoo under the left rib. “ ** _So baby come light me up_** ” it said, still fresh and a little sensitive. He dipped his head a bit and lightly kissed it, reminding himself of the same one he had, at the same spot. 

  _It's only you, babe._

  He picked his head back up, pressing Yugyeom more to the wall. Their crotches touched again, but this time Jongin moved his hips into the younger intentionally, and he got the reaction he searched for. A whimpering mess that was in front of him. Satisfaction flushed through him as he saw the way he made Yugyeom more needy. He was willing to give him everything. **_Everything._**  

 “M-More..” Yugyeom murmured out, grabbing Jongin’s shoulder and pulling him closer for a kiss. “Please.. _J-Jongin.._ ”

 The kiss was anything but romantic. Mouth and teeth clashing, tongues battling, lips sloppy. But neither cared. Jongin grabbed Yugyeom’s thighs and, while kissing, brought him to the younger’s bed. The moment he put him down, he was over him. Still holding his thighs, Jongin pulled them apart so he could fit in between. Their faces were close, fast breaths colliding, and their lips were just a movement away. Tanned boy moved his hands under Yugyeom’s shirt, slowly pulling it off and throwing it away onto the floor. He scanned his naked torso, the tattoo on his left rib and the other one on his right side. He kissed over both, slowly.  There was another tattoo Yugyeom had and it was Jongin’s personal favourite. At the top of the inside of his right thigh, in light italic cursive it said “ _Unbound me, spin me in gold_ ”.

  “ _And I'm a sucker for you, babe.”_  

  Jongin took off his own shirt, both of them now only left in dark skinny jeans. He kissed Yugyeom with such a passion, the other could only gasp for air. His hands moved down to the waist, gripping the soft skin, not thinking about the light bruises that will most probably show up later. 

  Yugyeom could only tug at the ends of Jongin’s hair harder, which resulted in a few deep and breathy groans that escaped the older’s throat. All of this was becoming too much, but none of them wanted to end. Yugyeom’s hands moved silently, ghosting over and then pulling down the zipper of Jongin’s jeans. He stopped in his tracks while the younger was moving the pants just a tad bit down until Jongin catched up and removed them himself. 

  He unzipped Yugyeom’s jeans, then slowly pulled them off while the boy was panting, his arms unmoving, lying next to his body. They were now left only in boxers, but Jongin removed that last piece of clothing from both of them, not waiting even for a second. 

_“God, I'm so into you.”_

 They looked at each other. Eyes filled with adoration, love, desire and _lust_. Jongin bent over and licked slowly behind Yugyeom's ear, the other loudly gasping. Proudly smirking, he whispered out: “Could you be louder, babe? Neighbours didn't hear you.”

 “ _Little less conversation,_ Jongin, _and a little more touch my body._ ” 

 Moving his lips down, Jongin left a wet trail of kisses on the boy's jawline, his neck and then his collarbones. One hand on his hip, the other sliding down with one finger from the collarbone, over the pink nipple, between barely visible abs and then teasingly right beside Yugyeom's hard-on. Needy whimpers came out of his swollen lips, prickles of sweat showing on his skin.

  _Off of one touch I could overdose._  

Jongin watched in fascination how Yugyeom was falling apart under his fingertips. And _he_ was the reason. Lightly breathing, he traced his finger over the younger’s rim, teasing him slightly. The boy let out a dissatisfied whine, asking for more.

 “Jongin, _please._ ”

 Slowly sliding in, he remembered how much he missed the warmth that was his lover's body. Yugyeom's breath sped up and Jongin took in the _mess_ the boy was under him. _So beautiful,_ he thought. _Always so beautiful._ Bending down, he catched a kiss, sensual and breathtaking. Adding another finger, he found a steady rhythm. Yugyeom put his arms around him, moaning into the kiss. Jongin drank in each and every sound.

 Yugyeom's hold around him got tighter, moving his hands down the older’s back, leaving scratch marks behind. Jongin always wore them proudly.

 Moving down from his lips, he left kisses under his mouth, on his chin, all over his jaw and then Yugyeom's neck. He skipped his torso and took his shaft in with his plush mouth. Yugyeom moaned so high, Jongin tried his best to store it in his memory. He then grabbed his hair, not too tightly, but tight enough. Jongin started going up while the younger was writhing under him.

  _I wanna see you lose control._

He enjoyed torturing him with slow movements and light licks, tongue just touching the tip. His fingers were still moving in and out, only now more smoothly and easier. He went deep down, his nose just barely touching soft, milky skin. He breathed in the scent like it was his first time, slowly moving again. Yugyeom was moaning, whining, mumbling _“I'm close,_ **_please_ ** ”, but Jongin would never give in, no matter how much he wanted to. He released with an almost silent _pop_ while Yugyeom complained, shamelessly. 

  “ _I'm on the edge with no control_ , Jongin, don't play me like this.” Jongin gifted him with one of his famous smirks. He bent down over him and whispered into his ear. “Don't worry, _babe_. Soon.”

  Yugyeom laid under him with his legs wide open. His hair was tossed around the pillow, in every possible direction. Sweat was going down from his forehead, from his whole body. Marks all over his neck and torso, and a few inside his thighs. He was a _mess_ and Jongin thrilled in it. 

  Holding him by his hips, slim but strong hips, he entered Yugyeom slowly, painfully slowly while the younger begged, _begged_ for Jongin to fuck him like it was their first time. He bottomed out, pants leaving his soft lips. Yugyeom was always so tight, always felt so amazing around him, his brain dizzy. Bending low he snuggled his head in the crook of Yugyeom's neck, moving slowly, tortuously. The younger complained “faster Jongin, _fuck_ -” when Jongin snapped his hips and his eyes rolled back, mouth open, groaning. His arms were still around Jongin's shoulder, his hold stronger. 

  _**Surround me, body and soul.**_  

 Latching his lips onto Yugyeom's, the kiss muffled the loud moans of the other, his hands sliding down Jongin's back, leaving red traces behind. Temporary scars that Jongin will gladly show off, like always. Moving in and out, he found a steady rhythm. Yugyeom's long legs were around his waist, holding a firm grip, pushing him to go _faster_ and _deeper_. Jongin smirked.

 “ _You kiss me and I'm hypnotised,_ babe.”

 He sped up a tad bit, panting into Yugyeom's neck; once milky and clean, now sweaty and purplish. But Yugyeom loved his marks, always asked for more and more. Jongin gladly decorated his neck continuously.

  Sensing the familiar feeling in his lower stomach, the younger got louder, both his moans and whines were getting more frequent. Jongin was groaning, his mouth right above the other’s ear. Their touches and kisses were becoming sloppier, unable to keep themselves steady, any indication of self control slipping through their fingers. Jongin lightly bit Yugyeom's ear, when his nails dug a little bit deeper into Jongin's bronze skin. It stinged, but he barely felt any pain. 

  One movement of his hips and he found the boy's weak spot. Panting into Jongin's shoulder, Yugyeom let out his highest moan, releasing his orgasm onto both of their bodies, painting them in squirms of white, as they were squished against each other. At that moment Jongin grunted, since Yugyeom clenched around him and he was already so close. With another thrust, he released inside of him, burying his head into Yugyeom's neck, trying to catch his breath. 

  Not moving, both of them were waiting to come off their high, and Jongin tapped around until he found the wet wipes on the nightstand next to the bed. Carefully, he pulled out and delicately cleaned Yugyeom up, after that himself as well. When he finished, he laid down next to the boy, snuggling up and pulling him into a hug when Yugyeom chuckled. Sleepiness took over them, but before they fell into a deep slumber, both whispered out

  _**“Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never ever, ever be the same.”**_


End file.
